english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wallace Shawn
Wallace Michael "Wally" Shawn (born November 12, 1943) is an American actor, playwright, stand-up comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Rex in Toy Story. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *BoJack Horseman (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) - Principal Strickler *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2012) - Rat King (ep57) *Disney The 7D (2014) - Not-So-Magic-Mirror (ep3) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Taotie *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2017-2018) - Unkar the Unfortunate *King of the Hill (1997) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Wally the White (ep11) *Skylanders: Academy (2018) - Mabu Inspector (ep31) *Stanley (2002) - Additional Voices *The Lionhearts (1998) - Freddy *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) - Rex *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Mr. Gibbles *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - Barnacle Paul 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Principal Mazur *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Labradour MC *Animal Crackers (2017) - Mr. Woodley *Chicken Little (2005) - Principal Fetchit *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Principal Strickler *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Munk *The Incredibles (2004) - Gilbert Huph *Toy Story (1995) - Rex *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Rex *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Rex *Toy Story 4 (2019) - Rex 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mia and the Migoo (2011) - The Migoos 'Shorts' *Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) - Rex *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Rex *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Rex 'TV Specials' *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Gary the Gadget Guy *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer (2014) - Saul *Toy Story: That Time Forgot (2014) - Rex *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Rex 'Web Animation' *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2016-2018) - Tall Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Air Buddies (2006) - Billy *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Tarzan Chimp 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Napoleon (1998) - Echidna 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Calico 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Mickey's Search Party (2018) - Rex *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2011) - Rex Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Rex 'Video Games' *Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story (1996) - Rex *Disney's Toy Story (1995) - Rex *Disney Infinity (2013) - Rex *Disney Learning Ages 6-8: Buzz Lightyear 2nd Grade (2000) - Rex *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Rex *Disney•Pixar Toy Story Mania! (2009) - Rex *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Bertram *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Bertram *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Rex *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Manny *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Gilbert Huph *Toy Story Activity Center (1996) - Rex 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Rex Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2019. Category:American Voice Actors